Jinx
.]]Jinx is a member of the Teen Titans. She was originally a villain, but then she changed sides because the power of good. She likes cursing people with Hexagons. She is easily the smartest of the group. History Villain days When Jinx was a villain of the Teen Titans she was WAY more powerful and dangerous, though she was dumb. She just threw Hexagons all over the place and drank orange juice. Most of her villain history is strongly unknown, but what IS ACTUALLY KNOWN is she ate hippies and army soldiers to try to meditate and get cool guns. How she ate them and never ended up looking like Fatman is very unsure. How she became a member of The Teen Titans Jinx was bored to tears in prison like any other Monday (You know Mondays suck), until Raven and Starfire busted in with a Sand Truck. Jinx never questioned anything and hopped into the truck. Jinx threw a atom bomb at the prison and they drove off with over 17 cop cars behind them. All 3 started shooting them with a bazooka till all were gone. Then, the S.W.A.T team came. They fired the bazooka and all the tanks, cars and planes. They came home and no one questioned anything and she was now a member because, Starfire really liked her and if your not a moron you know what happened next. She became a member, you idiot. A few years ago Jinx just b****-slapped enemy's, which somehow works in ways beyond me. She also shot Hexagons all over the enemy and/or cursing them. She actually curses everything. EVERYTHING! She only hung out with Raven and Starfire and doesn't even know the others exist. Jinx also shot Beastboy, which is why she was extra appreciated. Today After an incident with Summer Hugglemonster and Starfire, Jinx chose to leave the Titans and join the HIVE again. She was formerly the HIVE's leader, but now Gizmo is the leader ever since she left. She still slaps, curses, and hexagons enemies, but she uses her powers for evil now. She wants to shoot Starfire. Just remember, if you come in contact with her, there's a 99.99% chance you'll be cursed or be Hexagoned. Yeah, Hexagoned is a word. A WaCreeper recently killed Jinx after mistaking her for a teacher. Afraid of the Purple Pi, he blew up Jinx. Reputation Since You and Your People knew she was first a villain, you made sure you hated her. PEOPLE WHO WERE ACTUALLY SMART liked her and all she done. 99% of people hated her. 0.1% liked her, which was just the Teen Titans, kinda sad if you ask me. The other 0.9% is medium opinion. I don't get all the hate, really. Category:Guys Category:Female characters Category:Teen Titans Category:Magical beings Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Weirdos Category:Awesome People Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Guys who have money Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Epics Category:Evil Category:Freaks Category:Maniacs Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Villains Category:Stuff Category:Dead guys Category:Dangerous Things Category:Thin people Category:Beautiful Category:Martial Artists